Kreator
Kreator is a thrash metal band from Essen, Germany, formed in 1978, but formalized in 1982 under the name Tormentor. They originally performed a speed metal style with Venom influences. Their style of music is similar to their compatriots Destruction and Sodom, the other two big German thrash metal bands. All three of these bands are often credited with helping pioneer death metal, by containing several elements of what was to become the genre. Kreator's work began in the vein of pure thrash metal but ventured into industrial and gothic from 1992 to 1999, before eventually returning to their classic thrash sound to date. To date, Kreator has released twelve studio albums, two EPs, one live album and three compilation albums. The band released its debut album Endless Pain in 1985. Although many of their previous albums, including Pleasure to Kill (1986), were quite popular in the United States, Kreator did not experience major American commercial success until the 2009 release of their twelfth studio album, Hordes of Chaos, which peaked at number 165 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and debuted at #16 on the Media Control Charts, the band's highest ever chart position in Germany. The band released their thirteenth and current studio album "Phantom Antichrist" in the middle of 2012. Members Current line up * Miland 'Mille' Petrozza – vocals, guitar (1982–present, founder) * Sami Yli-Sirniö – guitar (2001–present) * Christian 'Speesy' Giesler – bass (1994–present) * Jürgen 'Ventor' Reil – drums, vocals (1982–1994, 1996–present, founder) Former members ;Guitar * Michael Wulf (†) – guitar (1986, one show only) (ex-Sodom) * Jörg "Tritze" Trzebiatowski – guitar (1986–1989) * Frank "Blackfire" Gosdzik – guitar (1989–1996) (Mystic (Bra), ex-Sodom) * Tommy Vetterli – guitar (1996–2001) (Coroner) ;Bass * Roberto "Rob" Fioretti – bass (1982–1992, founder) * Bogusz Rutkiewicz – bass (1988, one gig in Budapest) (Turbo) * Andreas Herz – bass (1992–1994) ;Drums * Joe Cangelosi – drums (1994–1996) (Whiplash, Massacre) * Marco Minnemann – drums (2009 September - October Tour Drums) Discography Demos * Blitzkrieg (1983) [[Tormentor]] * End of the World (1984) [[Tormentor]] Studio albums * Endless Pain (1985) *''Pleasure to Kill'' (1986) [aka After the Attack] *''Terrible Certainty'' (1987) *''Extreme Aggression'' (1989) *''Coma of Souls'' (1990) *''Renewal'' (1992) *''Cause for Conflict'' (1995) *''Outcast'' (1997) *''Endorama'' (1999) * Violent Revolution (2001) *''Enemy of God'' (2005) * Phantom Antichrist (2012) EPs * Flag of Hate (1986) * Out of the Dark... Into the Light (1988) Split-Releases * The Big Teutonic 4 (2012) [Split-10", together with Destruction, Sodom and Tankard] * From Flood Into Fire / Summon All Hate (2013) with [[Legion of the Damned]] Singles * Behind the Mirror (1987) * Betrayer (1989) * People of the Lie (1990) * Isolation ''(1995) * ''Lost ''(1995) * ''Leave This World Behind (1997) * Chosen Few (1999) * Endorama ''(1999) * ''Hordes of Chaos (2008) * Civilization Collapse (2012) * Phantom Antichrist (2012) Live albums * Live Kreation (2001) * At the Pulse of Kapitulation (2008) * Terror Prevails - Live at Rock Hard Festival (2010) * Terror Prevails - Live at Rock Hard Festival, Pt. 2 (2012) * Dying Alive (2013) Compilation / Best-Of * ''Scenarios of Violence'' (1996) * Voices of Transgression - A 90s Retrospective (1999) * Past Life Trauma (2000) DVD / Video * Extreme Aggression Tour 1989/'90 - Live in East Berlin (1990) * Hallucinative Comas (1991) * Live Kreation - Revisioned Glory (2003) * Enemy of God Revisited (2006) * At the Pulse of Kapitulation - Live in East Berlin 1990 (2008) * Dying Alive (2013) External links *Official website Category:German thrash metal musical groups Category:Thrash metal musical groups Category:Bands Category:German bands